The misfortune in our meeting
by Toto93
Summary: Fred Weasley was in his sixth year at Hogwarts when he noticed Her, the girl with white hair and mesmerizing silver eyes, it's like she appeared out of no where. She was in the same year as his younger brother Ron but her eyes screamed wisdom he couldn't understand. His usual cocky demeanor and confident stride faltered in her presence.


**Every now and again I get overly in to Harry Potter, it's the first book series I really got in to and sparked my love of reading. The Harry Potter universe became the setting of many of my day dreams and encouraged my obsession with magic and fantasy. The movies are what I watch when I'm sad or ill and the books are what I read when I need to escape. It'll always be very important to me so I decided to attempt a fanfiction set in that universe. **

**Fred Weasley was in his sixth year at Hogwarts when he noticed Her, the girl with white hair and mesmerizing silver eyes, it's like she appeared out of no where. She was in the same year as his younger brother Ron but her eyes screamed wisdom he couldn't understand. His usual cocky demeanor and confident stride faltered in her presence. She intimidated him and he couldn't figure out the secret she kept close to her heart. **

**Obviously Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, only my OC is my own, the rest belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

It was breakfast time at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and as usual the bustle and chatter of the students rang through the Great hall, increased by the added bustling of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute. The previous day had been full of excitement after finding out the Triwizard Tournament would be held right there and the introduction of yet another Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

Fred Weasley was pushing his fried eggs around his plate absent-mindedly, it was only the second day here and his uniform was already not presented properly, his tie too loose and trousers too short. School was not exactly his favourite place, he would rather spend his time working on his and George's inventions.

"Oi Fred." His twin yelled directly in to his ear before elbowing him sharply in the ribs.

"George." Fred muttered groggily back before putting his fork down and glaring at George.

"We need to get in to the Triwizard Tournament." George whispered glancing around.

"Obviously... but how?" Fred pondered, his interest piqued forcing him out of his groggy state.

"Aging potion." George explained, a glint in his eye.

Fred grinned, his brother and him were brilliant especially when it came to schemes and pranks. A hush fell over the large crowd in the Great hall and Fred glanced at the main doors. A flash of white between the students closest to the door was all he could see from his seat so he climbed on top of the bench to get a better view of what everyone was looking at.

That's when he first saw her, the girl who would completely ruin his plans for this year, her bobbed white hair only reaching her jaw, her stern grey eyes staring straight ahead as Draco Malfoy strode towards her. Fred noted they must be related, the similarities too great. Draco leant in to whisper something to her which made her eyes dart around the room. For the briefest of moments Fred was convinced they met his, he felt the breath leave him and realised his heart beat was much too quick as it pounded in his chest. Her eyes were too large, there was something about her appearance that made her seem odd.

"Who's that?" George slurred as he too stared at the mysterious girl.

"No idea." Fred croaked "I've never seen her before. She's wearing Ravenclaw's tie."

"Smart then."

"Guess so."

"A Malfoy?" George whispered, tearing his gaze back towards his twin

"I dunno." Fred's eyes were still trained on the white-haired girl.

Fred squinted at her as she took a seat besides Draco Malfoy drank from the goblet in front of her, not even glancing at the plate of food that had just materialized before her. Her eyes once again looked up straight in to his, Fred knew he was blushing, he couldn't help it. She raised a delicate eyebrow at him before smirking in to her drink. Her pale skin seemed to glow slightly in the morning sunlight and it filled Fred's head with ideas of how to get close to her before he could brush them away.

He clumsily dropped in to his seat beside his brother when he noticed the golden trio were walking towards them arguing about something that would be irrelevant to Fred and George.

"Hermione." George called in their direction "Who's the Ravenclaw next to Draco?"

"And how, may I ask, do you suppose I'd know that." She shot back

"Because you're a know it all... doesn't that imply you know it all?" George teased

Hermione's face scrunched in displeasure as she turned to see who they were talking about.

"Oh, I saw her last night, her name is Lilith." Hermione mumbled "She's very... quiet."

"She's beautiful." Harry muttered before blushing wildly "I don't know why I said that out loud."

"Don't have time for this, come on George, we need to get started on our brilliant plan." Fred announced, rising from his seat as he winked at George who immediately grinned back at him.

"Definitely, let's get going." George agreed and they strolled out of the Great hall together, but not before Fred spared one more look at Lilith only to find her once more staring directly at him. He gulped forcefully before dragging his feet out of the hall to follow after his brother.

"Lilith." He mumbled to himself, even her name frightened him.


End file.
